I don't
by mollyannrjl
Summary: I have known I have loved you ever since 6th year when you went out with Dean, and I think I loved you before then. Based on a plot of a Friends Wedding AU. I dont own HP or Friends (poor me)


The wedding had started.

The wedding that shouldn't be happening.

I of course blame him, if he hadn't been so dense it would have been us. Yes, I am partially to blame as well but we can forget that nugget of information.

The bride starts to walk down the aisle and I rise with everyone else, because I have to, not because I want to. I personally don't see why I am here – I was forced by mother dearest. My brothers and father wanted to leave me at home, thinking I would be too upset, and for once, I agree with them.

Behind the bride is my best friend, Hermione and up at the alter is Ron, the best man. I notice that they are sending coy looks to each other – I wonder if something happened with them at the rehearsal dinner last night, they had enough drink between them to drown a small village! One the one side of Ron is the second best man, Neville Longbottom and on the other side is the groom, the love of my life (and also the boy who lived) Harry Potter.

Yes Ginevra Molly Weasley (aka me) is still in love with her childhood crush, what a sap! I saw Harry before the ceremony to say goodbye. I didn't technically say goodbye, but I think we both knew that it was a farewell.

The bride had made it to the front. Stupid Cho Chang, god I hate that bitch, always have, always will. Hermione and Marrinetta (who was wearing an excessive amount of makeup) stood next to her at the altar. Now the horrendous ceremony starts.

"We are gathered here today…" the vicar said. I lost the rest, I just totally blanked out, until the vows.

"Now Cho, repeat after me. I, Cho Chang"

"I, Cho Chang"

"Take thee Harry James Potter"

"Take thee Harry James Potter"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, till death do us part"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, till death do us part"

"And now you Harry, I, Harry James Potter"

"I, Harry James Potter"

"Take the Cho Chang"

"Take the Ginny"

There was a gasp, then silence.

Hermione and Ron turned to each other, pulling a mixture of a shocked face and an I-knew-it!" face. Cho looked angry, so angry. Mum, Dad and my brothers (and their respective partners) didn't know whether to jump up and down in happiness or go into protective mode. I wasn't sure what to do, so I just sat there which a shocked look on my face.

After a few seconds, Harry realised what he had said and quickly tried to change what he had said.  
"Cho! I mean Cho! Why would I say Ginny?"  
My heart broke a bit more  
"I don't even love her! I love you Cho!"

The sound of my heart shattering on the floor was silenced by the sound of a slap reverberating through the church.

"DON'T LIE!" screeched Cho

Harry fell back onto Rom, Neville tried to steady them –precariously on the edge of the steps. Marrinetta and Hermione stood in between the couple obviously trying to stop anymore fighting. To be totally honest, I think Marrinetta wanted a piece of the action, she has always hated Harry.

"I know you love her" Cho carried on, trying to get a clear view of Harry "I know you pine for her all the time! I see it when you look at her" she had started to quieten down at this point "You always have loved her, you are just too stubborn to admit it. I know I am second to Ginny but I thought that you marrying me would change that. The name you said in the vows proves that it hasn't."

The girls moved from in between them, obviously sensing that no more violence was going to happen. Harry looked down towards the floor ashamed. I couldn't get anything into my head, everything that was said didn't seem real. I needed to know if it was true.

"Is this true?" I whispered while slowly standing up, the congregation turning towards me as I spoke. I really wish I didn't have an audience for this conversation. My subconscious decided to walk me down the aisle, while the smart bit of my brain was telling me to go running the opposite way, go into hiding with muggles until this blows over. I summoned my Gryffindor courage and went to the front. Hermione stayed where she was, while Ron had decided to become my protector and made a move to walk to me, I put my hand up to stop him. Cho smiled at me while Marinetta looked very bored (obviously upset that no fight had started!). Harry had a shocked look on his face that he had worn since I had spoken.

"Harry" I spoke confidently "tell me is this true?"

The congregation started to lean forward as he started to mumble something

"What was that Harry?"

"I said yes its true" Gasp from the guests "I have known I have loved you ever since 6th year when you went out with Dean, and I think I loved you before then. Cho, I am so sorry, I just thought, well, thought that being with you might stop me loving her, I'm sorry. Sorry everyone who is here, the wedding is cancelled"

Harry started to move past me and out the church, but I caught his wrist and turned him round

"Why did you say that you want to stop loving me?"

Of course, hundreds of scenarios went through my head, all as bad as each other. I was his best friends little sister/ he was scared of my brothers/ I was too young/ he thought I would end up like my mother.

"Because I didn't think you would like me" he spoke in such a quiet voice.

That explanation caught me off guard. Hadn't he realised my obvious flirting, the fact I would turn into a tomato every time I saw him, or when I use to run away from him in embarrassment or the nastiness and jealously I had whenever Cho appeared. I dint know what to say, I couldn't say all I thought, I would sound like a pathetic child, so I did the next best thing

I kissed him

I kissed Harry Potter

I kissed Harry Potter, the love of my life.

I admit it wasn't a long passionate kiss, like in the muggle movies, it was a peck, but it was perfect.

I backed off when I remembered I was kissing him at his wedding. I peaked at Harry and he looked gobsmacked, Cho – even though visibly upset by the whole ordeal- smiled at me, letting me know it was ok. Everyone on Harry's side looked so happy from what had occurred, while Cho's side didn't look best pleased. Suddenly I was very embarrassed from what I had done.

"Harry" I whispered – everyone leaning in to try and here what I was saying "I'm going to leave now. You need to sort all of this out here and it would probably be better if I was not here for it. I just want to let you know that I love you, and I have since 3rd year and I had a huge crush on you since I first say you at Kings Cross Station. Goodbye Harry, for now"

And with that, I apparated out of the church into my childhood home, The Burrow. I sat in the living room, staring into the fire. People started to filter in after a while, none of them came to talk to me, not even Mum.

"Ginny"

I jumped out of my daze when I heard Harry calling my name. He was standing by the doorway, still in his suit, looking very awkward. I peaked at the clock on the wall next to him to check the time, 9pm, I had been staring into the fire for nearly 5 hours. I was unsure what to do, should I talk to him, or tell him come back in the morning so I could work out what to say. Instead I found myself kissing him, a very different kiss to the first. It was long and passionate but still as amazing. After numerous minutes (though it may have been lifetimes) we separated in need of breath.

"I love you Ginevra Molly Weasley"

"I love you Harry James Potter"


End file.
